


Acalorados eventos inverosímiles

by GaldorCiryatan



Category: Naruto
Genre: ItaKisaIta, Lemon, M/M, One-Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaldorCiryatan/pseuds/GaldorCiryatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A través de los años, Itachi había realizado los actos más inverosímiles de su vida en compañía o por causa de Hoshigaki Kisame; algunos eran actos de pura locura, otros de sincero amor y, algunos más, de la más franca perversión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acalorados eventos inverosímiles

**Acalorados eventos inverosímiles**

Por: **Galdor Ciryatan**

**Capítulo único**

Itachi estaba de pie mirando a la criatura que jugaba en el jardín. Sus ojos de ónix se anclaban al pequeño niño y sus pies inseguros no sabían si permanecer ahí plantados en la tierra, un paso apenas luego de abandonar el porche, o encaminarse al niño.

Kisame salió de la casa en ese momento y por algún chispazo de sensibilidad (tal vez incluso de amor) alcanzó a ver la duda en los pies de la comadreja. Como todo buen compañero y caballero, le ayudó a decidirse sin mediar muchas palabras. Se sentó en el borde del porche, justo donde estaba la comadreja, y agarró la cintura de ésta.

—Ven —pronunció el tiburón al tiempo que jalaba al joven y lo obligaba a sentarse sobre él. Sólo por seguridad, dejó a su mano reposar en aquella cintura incógnita.

—Shisui-chan, ten cuidado —dijo el mayor de los Uchiha a su hijo. Se removió incómodo sobre el muslo de Kisame y sus ojos jamás apartó del pequeño.

El niño ignoró cualquier recomendación y, al ver una mariposa, salió corriendo tras ella con renovada energía.

Itachi se tensó y dio muestras de querer levantarse, ante lo cual el otro le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Sólo de chiste lo dejaría escapar.

No resultaba secreto que Uchiha Itachi era mamá gallina.

—Shisui —dijo la comadreja en tono consternado. Trató de llamar la atención del chiquillo y falló monumentalmente; éste corría por el patio y se reía. Itachi vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuando el pequeño se tropezó y cayó sobre la tierra, Itachi se dio el lujo de apartar de él sus ojos por un diminuto instante. El shinobi de la hoja volteó a ver a Kisame con expresión de reproche. No obstante, esos ojos enfadados no generaron estragos en el tiburón azul de Kiri, quien sólo sonrió en actitud indulgente.

—Déjalo jugar —habló el mayor.

Para cuando Itachi se liberó del brazo de Kisame y se puso en pie con intenciones de ir a levantar a su hijo, el niño ya estaba corriendo y carcajeándose otra vez.

La comadreja se quedó ahí plantada, de pie ante las rodillas separadas del mayor. Entonces se sintió un poco tonto. Suspiró.

Kisame se reclinó hacia atrás, apoyando las palmas de las manos en la madera del porche, y sonrió.

—Itachi-san, eres mamá gallina.

El menor se ruborizó un ápice, pero volvió a sentarse en el muslo de su compañero y por un rato dejó que Shisui jugara solo.

**oOo**

Ese chiquillo era de los acontecimientos más extraños de toda su vida. Mientras lo llevaba en brazos a su habitación, se dio cuenta de lo insólito de aquel acto. El heredero del clan Uchiha, el hijo primogénito y único de Itachi de la hoja, iba en los brazos de Hoshigaki Kisame, un hombre que en su historial contaba con las etiquetas de sanguinario espadachín y renegado.

Le besó la frente al chiquillo y se acordó que, al día de hoy, también podrían llamarle residente de Konoha, orgulloso shinobi de Kiri o papá.

Encendió la luz del cuarto de Shisui, le puso la pijama y lo metió en la cama. Leerle una historia era parte del ritual, acto que generalmente le correspondía a Itachi, pero por esta ocasión Shisui tendría que contentarse con la voz del tiburón.

En realidad, Kisame le leía y le contaba historias desde que estaba en el vientre, así que no había nada nuevo bajo el Sol. Varias de las historias y de los libros habían sido repasados en más de una ocasión, por lo que Hoshigaki hizo nota mental de comprar más libros infantiles o vivir más aventuras emocionantes en el futuro cercano.

—Cuéntame del Sanbi —le dijo Shisui al ver que había tomado un libro que no era precisamente de sus favoritos.

—¿No te contó Itachi-san esa historia hace poco?

—Tú la cuentas diferente —le rogó el niño. Él tenía la cicatriz en el costado y podía enseñársela.

Kisame renunció al libro infantil que había cogido y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se dispuso a contarle al chiquillo sobre la vez en que el Sanbi atacó Kiri y él lo combatió, cuestión que le valió el perdón de sus crímenes.

Censura a parte, ésa era de sus historias favoritas para relatar.

**oOo**

Itachi estaba en la cama leyendo, o al menos fingiendo que lo hacía. Él había querido arropar a Shisui esa noche, sólo que Kisame insistió en hacerlo él.

Con cada día el pequeño ganaba un poco de independencia e, Itachi, un ápice de inseguridad. Suponía que era por su historia de vida, el hecho era que le daba miedo lo rápido que crecía Shisui. Pronto entraría a la Academia y eso lo ponía ansioso.

Kisame entró a la habitación y la comadreja retiró la vista de un libro de por sí ignorado.

—¿Ya se durmió? —preguntó el joven.

—Sí.

—¿Lo arropaste bien?

—Sí.

—¿Y lo...?

Kisame lo interrumpió dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama.

—Últimamente has estado muy al pendiente de él, más que de costumbre —señaló el tiburón. Las ansiedades de Itachi no le pasaban desapercibidas.

—Pronto entrará a la Academia. ¿No te preocupa?

—Todavía falta para eso, y sólo me preocuparía si estuviésemos en Kiri 30 años atrás —respondió el mayor con una sonrisa ligera—. Hará amigos, aprenderá cosas nuevas. Si se cae se volverá a levantar.

Itachi apretó los labios en una delgada línea y dejó el libro sobre el buró, bajo la lámpara blanca.

—Es mi único hijo —dijo el joven para excusar sus inseguridades.

—Nuestro —le corrigió Kisame y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

Uchiha se dejó reconfortar por aquellos músculos fuertes y permitió que la raíz de su ansiedad se filtrara a través de sus labios.

—Antes sólo me preocupaba por Sasuke, él era toda mi vida y mi esperanza para el clan. Nunca imaginé que llegaría a esto, que llegaría a este punto de mi vida junto a ti. A veces temo perder todo y me da miedo lo rápido que crece Shisui; me recuerda que el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian.

El tiburón de Kiri le frotó la espalda al tiempo que besaba su frente. Estaba intrigado. Media vida junto a la comadreja y ésta todavía tenía la capacidad de asombrarlo.

—Me sorprendes, Itachi-san.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—En el tiempo de Akatsuki, una preocupación así de imaginaria no te habría afectado tanto. Incluso estabas decidido a morir. Me sorprende que el paso del tiempo, tan natural, sea algo que te ponga ansioso.

Itachi reflexionó.

—Tal vez sea precisamente por lo de Sasuke: estaba decidido a morir, por eso no me preocupaban otras cosas, eran menos importantes que mi misión. Hoy quiero vivir y por eso me da miedo perder mi vida o las cosas que hay en ella... Es una paradoja.

—Si es tal cosa, entonces no intentes resolverla. Las paradojas no se resuelven. Si lo que te preocupa es la vida, ¿no sería buena idea vivirla un poco?

Uchiha cedió ante una breve risa.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¿No estabas afligido por la vida y esas cosas?

—Me río de nosotros. Estamos en la cama hablando de existencialismo. Ésta es otra de esas cosas que nunca imaginé.

El tiburón le volvió a besar la frente y le dio la razón. Era una escena de dudoso realismo. Kisame poseía cierta sensibilidad natural que lo hacía cuestionarse las cosas fundamentales de la vida, pero su brutalidad y feral apariencia ponían en tela de duda su capacidad para discutir temas trascendentales. Además, era verdad, la cama no era el terreno típico para conversar de existencialismo.

Existían cosas más mundanas, carnales y entretenidas para realizar en la cama.

—Hagamos algo juntos, Itachi-san. Servirá para despejarte. —Estaba pensando en salir a comer solos o algo así. No se refería precisamente a hacer algo ya, en ese lugar, no se refería a _hacerlo_ , pero Itachi captó que ésas eran sus intenciones y no le desagradó la idea. Sólo estaban ellos dos y Shisui en casa, y el pequeño ya se encontraba dormido.

Besó los labios azules del tiburón y le entregó a la luz de la lámpara de noche la tarea de observar esos menesteres; él cerró los ojos. Kisame le dijo adiós a su espalda y, en esa ocasión, frotó una parte más baja de su cuerpo. En respuesta, Itachi le pasó una pierna sobre la cadera.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que hicieron el amor?

Una mano azul se metió bajo las telas del pantalón de dormir de Itachi y no existió queja al respecto.

Años atrás, cuando Kisame le dijo por primera vez que deseaba acostarse con él, una comadreja virgen y asustada se preguntó con cuántas personas habría estado Hoshigaki antes, en qué cantidad de distintas posiciones, cuántas noches sus gemidos habrían poblado los prostíbulos que tanto frecuentaba. Hoy, se preguntaba cuántas veces lo habrían hecho juntos, qué posturas habrían repetido mayor número de veces, cuántos orgasmos mutuos se habían regalado luego de tantos años.

Que le llamaran romántico monógamo y le retiraran el título de genio, pero él quería pasar el resto de su vida con el mismo compañero. De todas formas no era como si ambos fuesen unos muchachos y la vejez se antojara imposible. De hecho acumularon muchos años juntos en Akatsuki y ya llevaban algunos viviendo en Konoha. De esforzarse, Itachi podría pasar por algún joven cualquiera, pero Kisame (11 años adelante) no era ningún chiquillo. Eran pareja consumada y, luego de haberse visto crecer, se estaban viendo madurar. Más tarde llegaría el momento de mirarse envejecer.

Oh, pero este momento no se trataba de nada de eso, sólo de los besos y las caricias y los suspiros.

Itachi dijo el nombre del tiburón sobre su boca y éste acarició su piel blanca a ciegas. Algunos besos después, el más joven empujó el hombro del otro y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, lo devoró en un beso contenido, inclinado sobre él, acariciándole las clavículas con una mano y apoyándose en la palma de la otra.

Uchiha comenzó a removerse, a poner sus caderas en un vaivén lento pero notorio. Deseaba mayor contacto, que sus pieles se sintieran sin pasar por la doble aduana de la ropa. El genio del Sharingan se apartó unos segundos y, en ese breve periodo de tiempo, logró evidenciar la causa de futuras frustraciones. A saber, que Itachi no contaba con eso, él esperaba descubrir sus miembros y frotarlos juntos entre sus manos, contaba con un rato de carnal relajación y disfrute, una escapada de sus miedos y angustias.

Pasó algo un poco distinto a eso.

Itachi se deshizo de sus pantalones, los dejó caer por el borde de la cama, y de inmediato ancló sus manos en el short que llevaba Hoshigaki. Bajó la prenda, junto a la ropa interior, hasta las rodillas del mayor y éste terminó por patearla también fuera de la cama. De nuevo Uchiha se sentó sobre él, pero en esta ocasión con sus miembros en íntima y calculada cercanía.

Kisame suspiró. Agarró la cintura apenas notoria del otro shinobi y acarició su piel. Sentía un sexo semi-erecto contra el suyo, azul y flácido. Ni el color ni la textura cambiaron mucho con el paso de los besos, ambas características se volvieron renuentes a cambiar.

Itachi acabó por notar la indisposición en las regiones medias de Kisame, aunque su boca y sus manos ávidas no evidenciaban ningún descontento.

—¿Qué tienes? —murmuró la comadreja. Lo sentía blando contra su miembro completamente rígido.

—Dame un segundo —masculló y dirigió su mano callosa para acariciarse.  
No obstante, un segundo después su miembro seguía con la misma renuencia a despertar. Lo recorrió suavemente y gruñó en frustración. Cambió la mano con la que se atendía y masculló algo incomprensible, algún reclamo tal vez.

—Déjame ayudar —sugirió Itachi. Su voz profunda no daba lugar a negativas y, de un segundo a otro, se encontró intentando realizar lo que Kisame fue incapaz de lograr. Tomó su miembro desinteresado con sus manos y lo frotó.  
Hoshigaki permitió que lo atendiera, dejó que recorriera la piel azul que tan bien conocía y tanteara suavemente sus testículos. Pero ni siquiera eso lo levantó.

El rostro se le calentó por la vergüenza y gruñó de la manera menos placentera posible. Itachi distinguió el sonido malhumorado, cuestión por la cual se detuvo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el más joven.

—Perdóname.

Kisame evadió su mirada. En verdad esto era atípico. Siempre era capaz de responder a las caricias de Itachi, salvo contadas y muy excepcionales ocasiones. Por ejemplo, recordaba esa vez en sus días de Akatsuki, una noche muy calurosa y su cuerpo apaleado por haber entrenado todo el día con Kakuzu. Sin embargo, esas veces eran raras. Kisame podía contar sólo algunas pocas y estaban relacionadas con algún factor estresante o de cansancio.

Hoy no estaba particularmente cansado o preocupado por algo. ¿Por qué no podía responderle a su comadreja? Si la memoria no le fallaba, la última vez que habían hecho el amor su miembro se había puesto duro casi desde las primeras caricias. No podía ser por la edad, acababa de llegar a los 40. ¿Qué le sucedía? Entre más lo pensaba más se frustraba y más púrpura se tornaba su rostro por la vergüenza.

Hoshigaki siempre había considerado la cama como su segundo dominio (después del agua). Era uno de los terrenos más importantes en su vida, de los que más disfrutaba y valoraba. Casi nunca desperdiciaba la oportunidad de hacer que Itachi se retorciera entre las sábanas y esto que estaba ocurriendo lo hacía sentirse ofuscado. Para colmo, él era el que había insistido en que el más joven se despejara y ahora no podía satisfacerlo.

Al ver que su tiburón callaba y ostentaba una cara de mal humor, Itachi trató de sosegarlo.

—Está bien, Kisame. Está bien. —Se quitó de encima y le besó la frente con cariño.

El mayor apartó el rostro y acabó por levantarse de la cama. Le faltaban excusas y explicaciones. No sabía cómo mirar a Itachi, cómo tocarlo en este momento. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de dormir a su lado; el tamaño de la vergüenza lo echaría fuera de la cama.

—Perdona.

—Está bien. Podemos ir más lento. Ven aquí.

—No, yo... Dormiré en la sala. —Agarró su ropa, su almohada y lo que le quedaba de dignidad antes de salir del cuarto.

—Kisame —suspiró resignado el menor.

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron los tres juntos. El tema de anoche no se tocó por la presencia de Shisui, pero la comadreja notó a Kisame apagado y distraído. Le entristecía verlo así.

Era martes y Uchiha se marchó a la Academia para dar sus clases, antes de lo cual le besó la mejilla al tiburón y le murmuró:

—Creo que estás exagerando las cosas.

Kisame contestó en un gruñido.

Para cuando Itachi regresó a casa, antes del mediodía, Kisame había preparado bolas de arroz (pobre disculpa que servía más para sosegarlo a él que al otro) y había puesto la mesa con ayuda de Shisui. A parte de eso, el tiburón se portó un poco más que apático, un ápice menos que irritado. La comadreja suspiró y le dio espacio, esperaba que el moretón causado por ese golpe a su ego de macho sanara en breve.

**oOo**

Ese mismo martes por la tarde, Itachi se encontraba en Heiwa, el café que había adquirido tiempo atrás. Había un par de clientes y él se encontraba preparando los pedidos.

Casi todos los días por la mañana, la comadreja daba algunas clases complementarias en la Academia. En las tardes atendía el café. Los martes se las arreglaba solo y Shisui se quedaba en casa con Kisame; los miércoles, Kisame atendía el café y a Itachi le tocaba quedarse en casa; los jueves se les podía encontrar a los tres en Heiwa; mientras que los viernes, sábados y domingos (días de mayor clientela) tiburón y comadreja atendían el café y Shisui se quedaba en casa a ser cuidado por Sasuke (si éste se encontraba y no tenía otros planes) o por Moegi (quien era su niñera usual). Los lunes no abrían el café.

En caso de que Itachi o Kisame fuesen requeridos para alguna misión, tenían que echar mano de Sasuke, Moegi y algunos otros comodines que los sacaban de apuros pero, en general, así se las arreglaban para funcionar. Itachi había cambiado el horario de Heiwa para no cerrar tan tarde por las noches y había ideado ese esquema que les permitía hacerse cargo de Shisui y sus demás responsabilidades. Su hijo no era desatendido, tenía un horario más o menos predecible, tenía la compañía de sus dos padres y, por último, el café y las clases en la Academia tenían su lugar.

Uchiha pensaba que eso podría verse trastocado por la entrada de Shisui a la escuela, evento que sería pronto (aunque en realidad no tan pronto como él lo percibía). Tendrían que ajustar sus horarios y tal vez repartir las actividades de manera diferente.

Terminó de preparar los pedidos y reflexionó.

Helo ahí, sirviendo cafés y al mismo tiempo pensando sobre el futuro de su hijo. A lo mejor por eso le preocupaba el pasar del tiempo, porque desperdiciaba buena parte de él pensando en las cosas que todavía no pasaban. ¿Sería una crisis propia de su edad? ¿Estaría relacionado con el hecho de ser padre?

"Tal vez Kisame tiene razón: necesito despejarme" pensó.  
Entonces se acordó que Hoshigaki tenía sus propias preocupaciones terrenales que le robaban la energía y creyó que podría matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

**oOo**

Le leyó la mitad de un cuento largo, le besó la frente y apagó la luz.

—Buenas noches, Shisui-chan —le dijo Itachi en la oscuridad antes de marcharse.

Al llegar a su habitación descubrió que Kisame ya se había duchado y estaba en ropa de dormir, cuestión que no favorecía sus planes de esa noche pero que procuró cambiar con un simple comando y el sonido del timbre.

—Ponte algo de ropa, quiero que vayamos por dango. Moegi ya debe estar aquí, iré a abrirle.

Kisame estuvo a punto de renegar (a él no le habían consultado en estos planes y no sentía deseos de salir) pero al final se quedó callado. Intuyó que esa pequeña salida improvisada era su penitencia por no haber podido cumplir la noche anterior. Se tragó cualquier queja y se revistió de estoicismo. Si Itachi quería salir por dango, él lo consentiría.

Se vistió con sus ropas usuales y le sorprendió que la comadreja se enfundara en una yukata; la prenda era de color negro, tenía algunos adornos blancos y diminutos, el símbolo del clan Uchiha estaba bordado en la espalda y era una réplica idéntica del abanico que portaba el joven en sus dedos largos.  
Antes de salir de casa, Itachi le dijo a Moegi las mismas instrucciones de siempre y añadió que Shisui ya estaba dormido. Además, le agradeció por haber venido tan de improvisto; apenas le había llamado unas pocas horas atrás.

El tiburón de Kiri suspiró. Esto no era lo que tenía planeado, cierto, pero quizás podría enmendarse por lo de anoche y hablar con Itachi al respecto. Le había dado vueltas al asunto la mayor parte del día y lo único que había sacado en claro era que se sentía avergonzado hasta la médula. A lo mejor el otro shinobi, con esa percepción suya tan aguda, podría serle de ayuda. Además, era su compañero; no podría evadirlo por el resto de sus vidas.

Unos pasos luego de salir de casa, mucho antes de que alcanzaran el puesto de dango o siquiera la parte concurrida de la aldea, Kisame se rascó el mentón y dijo:

—Sobre lo de anoche...estoy avergonzado, Itachi-san. No sé qué decir.

—Entonces no digas nada —respondió Itachi con una de sus sonrisas cargadas de afecto y le agarró del brazo.

Al llegar por el dango pidió para llevar y luego se alejaron de la parte bulliciosa de la aldea.

**oOo**

El tiburón se permitió un ápice de suspicacia.

Había creído que sería una salida rápida, que comerían el dango en el puesto o que se lo llevarían a casa. En cambio se encontraban junto al canal, sentados en la tierra inclinada cubierta de pasto. Yukata aparte, eso era sospechoso.  
Luego estaba lo del tópico a discutir, el cual en realidad no habían discutido. Kisame estaba agobiado por el suceso de anoche, el sexo era uno de los pilares en su vida y haber fallado en la cama sin razón le llenaba la cabeza de inseguridades. Además había tratado de abordar el tema directamente, rato atrás, para encontrarse con la indisposición de Itachi a discutirlo. Eso era más que raro, se llevaba las palmas en el área de los sucesos increíbles. Uchiha sabía lo importante que era la cama para él, sabía lo agobiado que estaba, ¿por qué se rehusaba a tocar el tema?

A lo largo de los años habían construido una sólida confianza mutua y los temas importantes de su vida se ponían ante la mesa. ¿Qué significaba esta atípica evasión por parte de Itachi? ¿No quería hablarlo en verdad? ¿Estaba decepcionado?

Kisame tomó con los dientes una de las bolas de harina de arroz y la tragó casi entera. Comenzaba a irritarse y desesperar.

—Dime algo —espetó el tiburón a su compañero, quien se mantenía callado a su lado y comía el dango con mucho más disfrute.

Bufó y esperó la respuesta. Se imaginó que ésta podría ostentar la cara de una inocente pregunta (¿de qué hablas?) e incluso vislumbró el más inverosímil y repentino rechazo (ya no quiero estar contigo); en medio de esas dos opciones también podrían aparecer frases como "deja de preocuparte por eso" o "no tiene nada de malo hacerse viejo". Ninguna imaginación suya o clarividencia le preparó para lo que le contestó la comadreja.

—No traigo nada debajo de la yukata. —Y siguió comiéndoselo el dango como si nada.

El shinobi de Kiri parpadeó un par de veces y se hizo de imaginaciones en la cabeza. Un momento después, cuando la comadreja se levantó y se alzó la yukata casi hasta las rodillas, las imaginaciones se asemejaron a la realidad; cuando se sentó entre sus piernas y se arrellanó, la realidad estiró la mano para alcanzarlo.

—Itachi-san. —Ese murmullo quedo tenía el tono de la sorpresa, la incredulidad complacida que Kisame mostraba ante este tipo de comportamientos inesperados.

Uchiha y el tiburón habían realizado actos de la más alta perversión y lujuria en la cama, a veces se ponían creativos a la hora del sexo y eso no era extraño. La cuestión era que casi siempre dejaban esas cosas para la intimidad de alguna habitación y no en la desnudez de los terrenos públicos, como era el caso de aquel canal de apacibles aguas.

Itachi llevó el dango hasta su boca con una mano y con la otra tanteó el terreno tras su espalda baja…la entrepierna del tiburón.

Con ojos alertas Kisame oteó los alrededores. No veía nada ni sentía presencia alguna, pero...

—Podrían echarte de la Academia si nos descubren —le advirtió Hoshigaki al notar que esa mano curiosa palpaba con mayor interés.

—Si nos descubren —recalcó la comadreja activando el Sharingan.

Kisame e Itachi estaban juntos desde hacía años. Por lo de Shisui era obvio que (al menos una mísera vez) habían tenido relaciones, se tomaban de la mano en público, de cara a una misión se despedían con un beso. No era secreto lo de su relación, era sólo que las partes más escabrosas y acaloradas solían no ventilarlas. Si los descubrían en ese lugar era probable que se armara un escándalo, sobre todo considerando la buena reputación de Kisame y el puesto de Itachi en la Academia... O era posible que el desafortunado espectador no diera crédito a la escena. ¿Quién se atrevería a afirmar que vio a Uchiha Itachi sobando la entrepierna de Hoshigaki Kisame en público?

—Desabróchate el pantalón —ordenó el más joven luego de terminar con el último bocado de su dango.

Esa simple sentencia, que en otro tiempo o circunstancias hubiera sido obedecida de inmediato, hizo al tiburón azul dudar. ¿Qué tal si sucedía lo mismo de anoche? ¿Cómo aguantaría la vergüenza?

La mano de Itachi continuó tocando por sobre la tela, acariciándola al tiempo que despreciándola.

—No me hagas esto, no aquí —le rogó Hoshigaki con voz apagada.

Se sentía acalorado, pero no por la excitación, sino por la perspectiva general de aquel evento. Dejó lo que le quedaba de dango a un lado y trató de ponerse en pie. Itachi se aferró a su muslo y en silencio pidió que no se levantara.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos acostamos? ¿Recuerdas cómo me sentí?—preguntó el shinobi de Konoha.

Kisame asintió y añadió:

—Dijiste que estabas nervioso.

—Estaba aterrado —corrigió el menor—. Pero confié en ti. Confía tú en mí, por esta noche.

—Itachi-san, si nos descubren...

—Basta —le interrumpió.

—Pero...

Quizás era mala idea intentar algo así. La presión de estar en un lugar al descubierto donde alguien podría pasar y verlos no aligeraba la carga de un hombre de por sí nervioso, al contrario, la aumentaba y podría provocar que dicho hombre fallara en la tarea impuesta. Además se trataba de eso: de una tarea impuesta que Kisame no había consentido. Para un hombre común esas condiciones resultaban adversas. Pero Itachi sabía mejor, entendía que su tiburón no era hombre cualquiera.

Hoshigaki tenía sus fetiches. Uno de estos era pervertir a Itachi, retorcer su fachada, destrozarle el recato. Amaba el reto de ensuciarlo, aprovechar las inesperadas oportunidades de mancillar su imagen tan pulcra.

—Nunca hemos hecho algo así —le tentó el genio del Sharingan. Jamás habían tenido relaciones en un lugar abierto que no fuese el profundo bosque. Lo habían hecho un par de ocasiones en Heiwa, luego de la hora de cerrar y con el local cerrado a cal y canto; una vez los había observado un ANBU de guardia cuando Kisame era prisionero en Kiri; Sasuke los había escuchado ponerse ruidosos en más de una ocasión, pero jamás los había visto; en su haber contaban innumerables hoteles y camas distintas, pero no el interior de una aldea por la noche.

—Está lo suficientemente oscuro —insistió Uchiha. La lámpara más cercana, sobre el borde de la calle, asomaba la cabeza tras un árbol que devoraba buena parte de su luz.

Aunado a ese pequeño aliciente estaba otro: tenían mucho tiempo sin realizar ese tipo de locuras. La llegada de Shisui a sus vidas les había llenado de felicidad, sorpresas y gratificaciones, sólo que también había canalizado su tiempo y energías a actividades diferentes, tales como cuidarlo o educarlo. La ausencia de Sasuke en casa ya no era el único requisito necesario para poder revolver las sábanas; ahora también estaba Shisui y a él no podían mandarlo fuera a dar la vuelta. En los últimos años se habían limitado a un sexo apacible y de gemidos acallados por las noches, después de que Shisui se dormía; o bien, el pequeño se quedaba en casa a cargo de Moegi o Sasuke y ellos se dedicaban a agregar una cama de hotel más a su larga lista, pero nunca pasaban más de un día fuera de casa (suficientes eran ya sus ausencias por las misiones o el trabajo en el café).

Cuándo fue la última vez que hicieron algo loco, se preguntó el shinobi de Kiri. Recordaba sus tiempos de Akatsuki, esa semana de vacaciones en la que casi no salieron del hotel y perdieron la cuenta de los orgasmos provocados o recibidos, esa otra ocasión en la que él hizo dos clones de sombra e Itachi término en el suelo con semen en más de una parte de su cuerpo, la vez de Samehada…

También se acordaba de las cartas enviadas durante su cautiverio en Kiri; las mundanas e inocentes eran conservadas todavía por Itachi (sabía que las guardaba en algún lugar), pero también existió correspondencia que levantó sonrojos entre los shinobi que las leían antes de entregárselas o despacharlas. A veces era tal el grado de morbo en las cartas que los ANBU comenzaron a pensar que, en lugar de intentar mandar un mensaje oculto enmascarándolo con palabras lascivas, estaban tratando deliberadamente de superarse en el grado de perversión y (de paso) hacer hiperventilar a los shinobi elite de Kiri.

Luego estuvo el periodo de tiempo en el que Kisame empezó a vivir en Konoha. Sólo eran el tiburón, la comadreja y Sasuke. Éste último salía por sus misiones como ANBU y le dejaba la casa entera a aquel par de enamorados, escenario en el cual se cometieron barbaridades contra la decencia y el recato. Hoshigaki se sonrojó al recordar un episodio que inmiscuía la mesa de la cocina, una buena porción de mitarashi, un rábano blanco y otros productos alimenticios que no fueron usados para sus propósitos usuales. Luego estaba ese memorable día en aquel bar de mala muerte cuando se dedicaron a jugar con los roles. Eso sólo por mencionar un par de ejemplos.

Suspiró a medio camino de la derrota, elevó el rostro a la noche estrellada y luego miró sobre su hombro, a la calle que estaba a sus espaldas, a ese arriesgado terreno público por el que cualquiera tenía derecho a pasar. Pero, en verdad, desde que estaban ahí, ¿cuántas personas habían hecho aparición? Hasta el momento nadie se había mostrado. ¿Sería por el día, por la hora?

— _Kisameeh_ —soltó Itachi en un gemido fingido (soberbiamente bien actuado, cabe destacar) y comenzó a acariciar su propia entrepierna, ya que la de Kisame estaba indecisa. Subió las rodillas, paseó su mano sobre la tela de la yukata y permitió que ésta se recorriera otros centímetros.

—¿Tienes el Sharingan activo? —preguntó Kisame, caminando con ello otro paso hacia la derrota.

El joven asintió y gimió otra vez con fuerza. El sonido no era fruto de la excitación, sino otro anzuelo más lanzado en la dirección del tiburón. Kisame estaba consciente de ello, sabía que ese osado gemido era pura actuación…pero igual le encantaba. Con su capacidad sensorial y con el Sharingan, ¿qué tan alto era el riesgo de que alguien se aproximara sin que lo notaran? Ciertamente era improbable.

La última pregunta que acabó de despeñar a Kisame por un abismo de perversión fue:

—¿Traes lubricante?

—No.

Oh, qué demonios importaba. Usarían saliva.

Le besó el cuello al más joven, sellando con ese símbolo su derrota, y le dijo al oído que era un shinobi muy, muy malo, que se merecía ser encadenado a alguna pared y azotado por su lujuria. Tras meter sus manos ásperas bajo la yukata de Itachi, le mordió la piel del cuello, la mortificó con su fuerza y casi la atravesó con sus dientes.

El prodigio del Sharingan se removió y ahogó un reclamo, o acaso una súplica en la que pedía más. Sólo para asegurar, Kisame volvió a morderle el cuello; le dio un chupetón fuerte sobre la herida y recibió un pequeño jadeo de placer.

Entre beso y beso sus cuerpos fueron reacomodándose, tras labios vueltos delgadas líneas se escondieron gemidos profundos, en los dedos de Kisame se formuló una petición muda que fue acatada. Itachi metió aquellos dedos en su boca y, sabiendo el lugar en el cual luego querrían ser admitidos, los cubrió completamente de saliva. El menor estaba recargado contra el pecho fuerte de Hoshigaki y tenía las piernas abiertas, su cuello recibía las atenciones de unos labios azules y él trataba de contonear el cuerpo en la manera más placentera posible para su compañero. Que le juzgaran engreído por esa sonrisa triunfal que le apreció en el rostro, pero creía que algo tras su espalda baja comenzaba a ponerse duro.

Sintió los dedos de Kisame rozando su miembro al pasar junto a él, sus testículos ser acariciados por un segundo y el espacio entre ellos y su entrada al ser recorrido con prisa. A ciegas, el tiburón buscó su entrada e Itachi reacomodó las caderas para permitirle mejor acceso. Presionó el esfínter y éste se rindió con facilidad. Era una derrota placentera para la comadreja, quien se mordió el labio y percibió los falanges atravesando el anillo de músculo. La otra mano de Kisame le agarraba el muslo con fuerza y se encargaba de sembrar ahí futuros moretones, cardenales que cantarían a los cuatro vientos lo hosco de su amorío. Con el rostro vuelto hacia atrás, Itachi besó al tiburón; sentía sobre su boca un deseo febril y, tras él, un innegable bulto.

Kisame no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, la sola idea le desbordaba los sentidos. Estaba metiéndole los dedos en público al honorable y respetable Uchiha Itachi, además, por supuesto, de estar a un ápice de tomarlo ahí mismo, como un par de animales sin escrúpulos sobre el pasto. Quién sabe por qué pero ese pensamiento, en lugar de rebajar su propia estima o el aprecio hacia su compañero, lo hizo sentirse orgulloso y caliente.

La noche anterior y ese vergonzoso episodio se le antojaron lejanos, irreales. ¿Él, Hoshigaki Kisame, había sido incapaz de responderle a su amor en la cama?  ¡Tonterías! ¿Él, que apenas tenía cuatro décadas de vida, había creído que estaba haciéndose mayor y muy viejo para esto? Helo ahí, complaciendo a Itachi con el suave vaivén de sus dedos. ¿Él, para quien era tan importante el sexo, se había tachado a sí mismo de embustero al pensar en la cama como su dominio? Irreal.

Se desabrochó los pantalones y sintió la temperatura de la noche chocar contra el calor atrapado entre sus piernas. Gruñó. Pronunció el nombre de Itachi. Retiró sus dedos del interior de Uchiha y usó esa misma mano para masturbarse. Un momento después estaba por completo duro y ostentaba una sonrisa de autocomplacencia en sus fuertes mandíbulas.

El shinobi de Konoha chupó sus propios dedos, jugó con su entrada para después retirarlos y volvió a chupar antes de penetrarse una vez más.

—Ven aquí —le indicó Kisame haciéndole girar el cuerpo. Lo besó en la boca de forma lenta, pero no era ése el verdadero lugar donde quería que pusiera sus labios. Un pequeño jalón a la yukata de Itachi le indicó que descendiera a alturas más bien previsibles.

La comadreja besó y ensalivó el miembro erguido de su compañero, tal como había hecho en incontables ocasiones. Después de recorrerlo con su lengua y chupar, le volvió a dar la espalda y se preparó para sentarse otra vez en el regazo del mayor. Kisame le sostuvo por los costados mientras él se recogía la yukata y trataba de alinear aquel sexo ansioso con su entrada, tarea que probó no estar fuera de sus posibilidades. El glande azulado presionó justo en el sitio exacto y comenzó a deslizarse dentro.

Itachi masculló alguna queja y tensó los músculos, sin embargo, eso no tenía nada que ver con su compañero, quien también gruñó a manera de protesta.

Alguien se acercaba por la calle.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Hoshigaki jaló las caderas de Itachi y lo obligó a sentarse de forma ruda sobre él. Su miembro palpitante quedó atrapado entre paredes tensas y los ojos de Itachi se llenaron de lágrimas por la poco delicada intromisión. Aún así, el más joven no se atrevió a quejarse; se limitó a batir los párpados sobre sus ojos anegados y a poner el color del Sharingan en sus mejillas. Él se había buscado esto, no engañaría a nadie haciéndose el inocente.

Miró hacia atrás, por sobre su hombro y a un lado de Kisame. Allá se veían un par de figuras andando por la noche, atravesando los círculos de luz de las lámparas y acercándose peligrosamente. Y él tenía un pene metido desde la cabeza hasta la base. ¿Sería muy grave si se atreviera a quejarse?

—Kisame —musitó la comadreja.

—No te muevas —le dijo el shinobi de Kiri. Le bajó la yukata cuanto pudo y él elevó sus rodillas, dándole así un ápice más de protección contra cualquier mirada curiosa que se les echara encima. Si alguien les viera desde la calle sólo encontraría un par de tórtolos pasando el tiempo, uno de ellos envolviendo al otro en un abrazo por la espalda.

De todas las veces en su vida que Itachi agradeció el cuerpo voluminoso de Kisame, ésta fue de las más devotas.

La pareja que deambulaba por la noche los vio sin prestar mucha atención, juzgó que ese rinconcito del mundo ya estaba ocupado y decidió seguir caminando de largo por la calle que acompañaba al canal. Luego de que pasaran el árbol que obstruía la luz de la lámpara más cercana, el tiburón giró la cabeza para ver quiénes eran. Vio por la espalda al inconfundible Kakashi e intuyó que su acompañante era Hanare.

Todavía alcanzaba a escuchar nítidamente sus pasos, apreciar los detalles en las ropas de ellos y la manera en que se movían las caderas de Hanare, cuando llevó su mano a la entrepierna del más joven y lo acarició.

—Kisame —se quejó la comadreja, sabiendo que las dos presencias intrusas no se habían alejado mucho. Su protesta fue débil por temor a que los otros dos shinobi alcanzaran a oírlo. Su protesta fue desoída.

Hoshigaki continuó moviendo la mano a lo largo de su sexo, metiéndose bajo la tela, y vigilando con la mirada a Kakashi y a Hanare, no fuese a ser que en algún momento decidieran volver sobre sus pasos. Cuando por fin se perdieron en la distancia, Uchiha resopló, acalorado.

—Eres terrible —le reprendió con sus palabras; con su tono le alababa.

Movió las caderas de forma tentadora y se recogió la yukata tan arriba como pudo. Recibió con agrado las manos del tiburón en sus muslos, acariciándolo, y ese beso tras su oído que llevaba una sonrisa estampada. Kisame lo ayudó a elevarse y a descender sobre su miembro en un ritmo vacilante. Mientras, se hacía imágenes de lo peligroso que sería ser descubiertos.

—Nos encerrarían —dijo en voz alta sin percatarse.

Itachi, cuyos pensamientos no se alejaban mucho del tópico de ser sorprendidos, le respondió:

—Mientras nos encierren en la misma celda, está bien.

Giró la cabeza para besar aquel rostro masculino y se dio cuenta de que ya no le satisfacía estar de espaldas. Quería mirarlo de frente, tener sus labios a su disposición para cuando los deseara. Se desató la yukata.

—Déjame darme vuelta.

De inicio renuente, el tiburón de Kiri le permitió levantarse, sólo para que después se recostara bocarriba en el pasto y él volviera a penetrarlo. La yukata de Itachi hacía un pésimo trabajo en cubrirlo, ahora abierta como una flor madura, y los pantalones de Kisame, junto a su ropa interior, se deslizaron hasta sus corvas.

—Rápido —gimió Uchiha. Hundió las manos en la cresta azul y la lengua entre dientes afilados. Le volvía loco estar tendido en el pasto de la suave pendiente, con Kisame encima de él haciéndole el amor, pero no quería permanecer ahí más tiempo del necesario. Entre más prolongaran este encuentro, más riesgo había de que alguien los descubriera. Le mordió el labio con fuerza y entonces repitió: —Rápido.

Hoshigaki se hizo el desentendido.

Obviamente también tomaba a consideración el factor tiempo y le preocupaba ser atrapado, pero esa ansiedad no se comparaba con el placer de tener a Itachi en esta situación. Detuvo aquella placentera cadencia y se dedicó a mortificar a su comadreja favorita.

—Kisame —gruñó Itachi arañándole el cuello y moviendo él mismo las caderas.

El mayor respondió aplastándolo bajo su cuerpo e impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Le besó la frente con una ternura fuera de lugar y paseó la punta de su lengua por las bien conocidas ojeras, cada movimiento con calculada lentitud.

La comadreja se quejó en un murmullo tan indignado como alarmado (deberían darse prisa y acabar con esto). Trató de contonearse pero el peso del tiburón restringió sus movimientos. Luego, se tomó aquello a manera de reto.

—Kage bunshin no jutsu.

Oh, Kisame recordó que con Uchiha Itachi no se juega. El clon de sombra se puso de rodillas tras él y frotó su sexo contra su entrada, ante lo cual él sólo pudo proferir una mezcla de protesta y súplica. El bunshin trató de aplacar una sonrisa mordiéndose el labio, pero le resultó difícil considerando la imagen de su propio glande apoyado en un sitio que llevaba tiempo sin ser usado de esa manera.

—Hace mucho que no… —comenzó a decir el tiburón para entonces interrumpirse. Siseó ante el inesperado empujón que dio el bunshin y apretó los dientes tras una mueca de labios retraídos.

El clon amplió su sonrisa de autocomplacencia.

—Itachi-san — No sabía si le suplicaba al verdadero o al bunshin, el hecho era que esas palabras emergían de forma natural durante el acto. Incluso cuando se masturbaba en soledad, el nombre de Itachi se le escapaba por los labios. En una ocasión, tiempo atrás, la comadreja había regresado a casa para encontrar que su nombre pronunciado con voz jadeante traspasaba la puerta del baño; al abrirla encontró a un shinobi sin ropa que movía su mano áspera en una cadencia desesperada. Ambos habían enganchado sus miradas y, sin mediar palabra, Kisame continuó con los movimientos de su mano e Itachi permaneció de pie en el umbral observando. Hoshigaki recordaba ese episodio con claridad. Tenía presente que Itachi se había sonrojado y que él no había dejado de mirarlo un solo momento.

El clon de sombra empujó la totalidad de su miembro dentro de Kisame y éste gruñó por la falta de delicadeza en ello. No que lo rechazara, no que deseara cambiarlo. Aceptaba la curiosa ofrenda de Itachi con todo lo que ella implicaba, era sólo que la fricción le hacía gruñir.

—Anda, muévete —sugirió la comadreja.

Un olvidado uchiwa despatarrado en el suelo tildó esa idea de buena.

Hoshigaki masculló algún reclamo incomprensible, tal vez una declaración respecto a la maldad de Itachi. Procuró vengarse de dicha maldad con un vaivén brusco y un montón de gemidos. Un par de segundos le concedió a la tarea de elevar el rostro para escrutar los alrededores (desprovistos de caminantes) y luego regresó a hundir la nariz en el cabello de Itachi. Su habilidad para percibir chakra estaba aguzada y ambas comadrejas tenían el Sharingan en sus ojos, así que dejó a sus caderas distraerse en un ritmo ansioso, embeberse en movimientos desesperados. En cada embestida sentía el miembro del bunshin dentro de él.

Se cuestionó sobre sus preocupaciones, la ansiedad de la que se hizo víctima por ese día. ¿Había valido la pena, había tenido sentido preocuparse por ese aislado hecho? Dedujo que había sido un desperdicio de tiempo, se consoló pensando que ya no tenía remedio e intuyó que valdría la pena preocuparse de cuando en cuando si la recompensa era ésta.

Un jadeo profundo salió de la boca del bunshin y éste dejó sus dedos marcados en la cintura de Kisame, área que apretaba con exagerada fuerza y a pesar de lo cual no lograba controlar los movimientos del tiburón. Aquellas caderas azules y estrechas se gobernaban por sí mismas.

La mente de Kisame trastabilló, sus músculos se agitaron y él se sintió caer de cabeza en algún pozo profundo dentro de sí mismo. De manera ausente percibió la mano de Itachi mientras éste se acariciaba a sí mismo y los últimos empujones inconexos del bunshin. La réplica se encorvó, gimió y le regaló un chupetón en la espalda al tiburón antes de apartar su tembloroso cuerpo; se disipó en una nube de humo.

Itachi ahogó un grito delator. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y alcanzó a ver un mundo vuelto al revés, un mundo en el cual no existían firmas de chakra reconocibles o extrañas. La calle continuaba siendo una línea solitaria que hería la aldea y, por ello, la comadreja se dio el lujo de aflojarle un poco la correa a aquel grito. Le salió del pecho un gemido y un nombre de shinobi.

El romántico acto de yacer el uno junto al otro y echarse una mirada furtiva de reojo antes de decir “te amo” debió quedar para otra ocasión, otro día en el que tuvieran mayor privacidad. Itachi se recompuso la yukata y la decencia en movimientos ágiles mientras sus sentidos alertas estaban puestos en la calle.

Sí, hubiera sido terrible que los descubriera, pero eso no llegó a suceder. Uchiha se permitió una sonrisa complacida.

**oOo**

Caminaban a casa. La cercanía entre sus cuerpos era distinta a la de rato atrás, ya no se alejaban un palmo, ya no eran sus brazos renuentes a engancharse. Kisame sonreía; la mueca apática y desinteresada había sido sustituida por una sonrisa perpetua, ancha y llena de dientes.

Unos metros antes de llegar a casa, Itachi decidió detenerse. No quería arruinar el buen humor de su compañero, pero creía que debía darle oportunidad de tocar el tema de la discordia si todavía lo deseaba. En gran parte, la salida por dango había tenido la intención de suavizar sus aflicciones al respecto.

—Kisame, ¿todavía quieres hablar sobre…?

El mayor lo silenció en un beso espontáneo y Uchiha creyó que el momento de seriedad se iba al traste. Sin embargo, el tiburón de Kiri lo sorprendió diciendo:

—Nos hacemos mayores a tiempos distintos.

Itachi alzó una ceja, curioso, y le permitió a Kisame continuar hablando. Intuía que alguna revelación universal lo había alcanzado mientras caminaban a casa (o tal vez durante el orgasmo). Se quedó callado y le dio tiempo para, al menos, hacer catarsis.

Kisame no dijo nada más.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el menor.

Hoshigaki se encogió de hombros. No tenía nada profundo qué decir excepto lo que ya estaba puesto sobre la mesa. Envejecían en diferentes tiempos. Cuando el tiburón tuviera 50 años, Itachi estaría en sus 40, entonces tal vez estos problemas en la cama se acentuarían; qué decir del momento en que tuvieran 60 y 50.

“A esa edad, ¿seguiré siendo capaz de…?” comenzó a preguntarse el hombre azul antes de que Itachi rompiera el hilo de sus pensamientos con un beso. Sintió los labios de Uchiha en su manzana de Adán y deseó haberse estremecido como la primera vez que realizó aquel acto.

Itachi le tomó por las mandíbulas fuertes y le dijo lo que pensaba. No era la revelación que el cosmos y el orgasmo le habían negado a él, lo que mantendría a raya sus preocupaciones por siempre. No, se trataba solamente de una sincera observación, una simple verdad.

—Siempre hemos sabido que tenemos cierta diferencia de edad; no podemos cambiarlo —le dijo Itachi mirándolo a los ojos—. Kisame, esperó jamás olvides que eres más de lo que haces en la cama. El sexo no es la única razón por la que estoy contigo, ni siquiera es la más importante.

Uchiha no podía decirle que le tenía sin cuidado la cama. En definitiva le importaba y le gustaba hacerlo con Kisame, pero no iba a dejarlo por la mala experiencia de una noche.

Hoshigaki se preguntó qué inverosímil maravilla habría cometido en su vida para merecer el amor de ese hombre. ¿Amarlo a su vez?

—Si vuelve a pasar lo de anoche… —dijo el tiburón, dudoso.

—Encontraremos la forma de resolverlo.

No se lo pensaría demasiado antes de hacerle un oral para ponerlo duro, tampoco le negaría el espectáculo de desvestirse para él. Inclusive cabía la posibilidad de que el ingreso de Shisui a la Academia les diera mayor espacio para ambos, para redescubrirse. Además, el cielo sabía que existían decenas de opciones disponibles y a Itachi no le importaba darse a la tarea de encontrarlas juntos. Tenían tiempo sin usar ningún juguete, ¿no sería sensato retomar ese fetiche de su juventud? El límite era su imaginación.

Y cuando estuviesen demasiado viejos o desinteresados en el sexo, quizás sólo podrían acurrucarse el uno junto al otro, entrelazar sus dedos y darse un beso cariñoso. E incluso eso bastaría porque estarían juntos.

**oOo Fin oOo**


End file.
